Purple Guy, Vincent
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under't.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**Five Nights at Freddy's (2) / FNaF (2)**_** does not belong to me in any way. All characters and names used in this FanFiction belong to **_**Scott Cawthon. **_**The image I used as my cover photo does not belong to me either - [I wish I knew who made it; but just know it isn't mine!]**

**However; the one OC in this FanFiction, does in fact belong to me. I will be presenting my theory of Purple Guy in this FanFiction as well, and I hope to do some sort of justice with the way I present it.**

**Prologue: Vincent**

* * *

" Don't you regret doing it? " The young woman muttered in a strained tone. She wasn't alone, accompanied by the reclusive company of a co-worker named Vincent.

Emma White held the collars of her trench coat close together, just hoping quietly, that this gesture would mask her distress. Yet, without even needing to look at her, Vincent could clearly see how she wore the stress under her eyes. How it appeared that she didn't try hard enough to wash the tear-stains from her cheeks, now serving as permanent bruises, running along her face. Even her delicate hands that trembled, were dyed a shade darker. It was obvious she didn't spend enough time in the lavatories. Whatever she's been handling, discolored her skin - at least temporarily.

Vincent could tell she was uncomfortable, being here with him, and this brought him joy; enveloping his cold interior with a warm embrace. It was the closest to feeling he could ever get.

" Don't you feel any... Kind of remorse at all? " It was like the cold wind shot straight through her bones because it became increasingly difficult for the woman to stand her ground. " Don't you feel any kind of guilt at all?! " But she wanted an answer so badly.

Vincent was older than her by a definite lot, but he was beautiful and well-groomed. If someone were to really sweat the details and worry about the wrinkles sowed on his furrowed brow, some might not even tell the difference between the two employees.

Vincent, schooled in every grace, brought his cigarette to his lips, before taking a puff and leaned against the establishment behind them. The alleyway could've been as desolate as the chemistry between these two, but the faint buzz of happily screaming children and loud music, instead, filled the air. Those children and adults alike didn't even know what hit them. They were unaware of the horrors Emma had faced that very evening. They were unaware of her silent cooperation - her promise of secrecy.

It was the beginning to a chain, of unfortunate events. Emma could feel it in her gut, and the way her heart pounded roughly in her chest, was making it just as hard to breathe as the clouds of smoke filled her nostrils. The static, drowning her brain, forcing her to believe this was all a nightmare, was all she could understand at this current moment. It was a nightmare centered around Vincent.

Vincent.

Vincent.

Vincent.

* * *

_" The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again, would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. "_

* * *

He shifted his weight, from one leg to another, and sighed a heavy sigh of relief - as if he was finally tranquil. " No, " he replied in a meek grin, sparing her no glance.

She couldn't have been left in more woe.

With a trembling, dirtied palm to cover her mouth, she began to sob with dry tears again. " But why... ? "

The man merely shrugged his shoulders and giggled innocently.

Vincent; he was the man void of any human emotion, and this wasn't the first time he's killed a child without blinking.

* * *

**A/N's: AM I LATE TO THE PARTY?**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	2. He Noticed Her First

**Disclaimer: **_**Five Nights at Freddy's (2) **_**does not belong to me in any way. All characters and names used in this FanFiction belong to ****Scott Cawthon****. The image I used as my cover photo does not belong to me either. **

**However; the one OC in this FanFiction, does in fact, belong to me.**

**He Noticed Her First**

* * *

Vincent had noticed her first.

The way she smiled - pitifully - at the children surrounding her feet.

It was just another birthday party at Freddy's Pizzeria, and Emma was your average dishwasher. A young woman who remained soft-spoken; but on occasion would come out from her shell to greet the awaiting children, with a beautifully decorated (cheap and plastic) cake made by the chef, himself.

He must've used some pre-made flour hanging around the cupboards, because that old man's got a tall order to constantly tend to. He hasn't even had the time to surprise the kids as he is; but thankfully, since Emma's been hired, things have been easier for the chef, Vincent assumed with a bored shrug.

The man watched Emma teeter about, trying her best not to trip over anyone's tiny legs. The cake was high above her head, and she did her best to avoid any dirty hands to grab the desert before she could put it down.

Vincent had noticed her first, up from the floral-patterned dress she wore on the day she came, to now; her empty, hallowed eyes, following after gluttonous children, gulping down the cake in obnoxious _gulps _and _smooshes._

" You did really good today, Miss Emma! " Vincent smiled happily, patting his co-worker on the back. " Looks like everything's just been... _A piece of cake for you_, " he winked and nudged the woman with his elbow. " _Ehhh? Ehhh?_ Get it? "

Emma tried laughing, but the anxious woman who fiddled with her apron could be seen through by the other man.

Their history isn't very complicated, nor worth telling.

She just came hopping along one afternoon, and landed a job as a dishwasher. She wasn't interested in the nightwatchman like Jeremy was on the otherhand (and how lucky that was for Vincent).

The Manager had insisted that since Vincent was such a friendly guy, that he work with Emma for the time-being. Scott wanted to be that guy, since he, himself, is very capable of working with others, but for whatever unholy and unspeakable reason - something this trivial - couldn't have been mended.

It didn't necessarily go in Vincent's favor that day.

" I'm gonna head back into the kitchen, " Emma said softly, and she smiled gently. Emma was young; maybe ranging in her early or mid-twenties. She looked drained half the time, as though some force leeched off of her life source every other day he'd see her. " I'll see you later Vincent. Thanks again for all the help! I-it's really helpful, and I appreciate it. "

With jumbled words, she scurried away.

It wasn't like he cared. Vincent's heart never shook for her, and he couldn't care less about how she felt.

If she wasn't afraid of him, then he wasn't interested.

Vincent sighed, and leaned back against the Prize Counter, lazily keeping "an eye out" for the children.

The buzzing voices, fading in and out, through static and reality.

He didn't care.

He wanted to sleep though. That was something he desperately needed at this current time frame.

Maybe if closed his eyes, right here and now... He could squeeze in a few minutes, and nobody will ever know about it. While he guarded the morning's with Scott, Scott never really bothered to intervene Vincent's work - understanding to it's full extent that prime necessity of "personal space".

He let his eyes, flutter shut, and his heart rate decreased gradually. He felt tranquil just here. Even with the rowdy kids, he could sleep through anything if he was really determined.

However; as fast he shut his eyes, an ear-piercing sound came from outside the already dreadful room.

It was laughter.

Vincent snapped his eyes open, and peered over his shoulder, to see through the glass that separated the room from the rest of the pizzeria. What he saw, he should've expected, but this time he decided to drink in the moment. Though annoyed, he watched her. She was laughing loudly to something Scott maybe had said to her.

The pink hue that dusted her face could be seen as adorable.

But, Vincent looked away with a shrug, when another thing caught his attention. It was the only thing in the world that made his blood run cold through his veins. In a very specific area, at the end of the counter to his left, lie a present. A giant present that holds a very peculiar animatronic.

It wasn't like the ones that wandered around and sang songs, but it handed out awards and goodies to children who have won just enough tickets at the arcades or anyone who asked really.

The Marionette was peeking in wonder. At least that's what Vincent could tell at this moment. Normally the animatronic would stay in it's place, but there were special times where it would disobey every sort of law.

_Just thinking._

Vincent backed away from the thing, and left the room entirely. He couldn't stand it in there another moment longer.

He walked past Emma and Scott in a haste, and though Scott called after him he didn't dare look back.

If he hadn't noticed Emma, he probably wouldn't have noticed the Marionette.

But he didn't care. At least he tried not to.

* * *

**A/N's: After years of suffering through Writer's block, I have brought you all... The first chapter of this FanFiction. ****It's short for obvious reasons, but a definite pace will be established probably in the second chapter. Depending on how things go for me, honestly. ;w;**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short excuse of a chapter, and look forward to the second one coming soon!**

* * *

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. C: **


	3. Toy Bonnie

**Disclaimer: **_**Five Nights at Freddy's (2) **_**does not belong to me in any way. All characters and names used in this FanFiction belong to ****Scott Cawthon****. The image I used as my cover photo does not belong to me either. **

**However; the one OC in this FanFiction, does in fact, belong to me. **

**Toy Bonnie**

* * *

Vincent threw himself against the stained walls, door slamming behind his heels. The white walls were the murkiest-looking white anyone could ever imagine; and this was the excuse they called the bathroom. The musty faint aroma of sweat, and vomit, lingering. It was intoxicating, but Vincent still gulped it all down in large breaths, forgetting how disgusting it _felt_ on his tongue.

His rapid beating heart, rang in his ears, and the coldsweat dripped down his brow. Yet that Godforsaken image of the Marionette lived in the crevices of his mind.

Of all the things that should've startled him - a knock on the door was not one of them. _Knock, knock; _they were hesitant, timid bumps of the evening, and Vincent glared under the crack of said door. The shadow it casted, and the voice that croaked; " Vincent? " It was Scott.

Nobody knew of his fear of the Marionette. It wasn't like he wanted anybody to know anyway, that'd just be the joke of the pizzeria, and Vincent was not one to laugh at jokes that were aimed at him - he didn't take them very well.

The man hardly believed it himself, sometimes, so the way he ran would've set anybody off. He should've seen it coming, and maybe avoid this predicament. He would've appreciated it more if he were alone.

" Hey, buddy? " Scott tried again. " Are you alright? You looked really pale, and I got kind of worried... "

Vincent glared and he glared at the man behind the door.

He didn't want them to know. Like an obsessive thought, it bounced and rebounded in his head that he needed an excuse to get out of this.

Vincent could see it now. Behind the door, a silhouetted Scott standing with shoulders tense and pushed outward. A genuine look of concern, crossing his delicate baby-face, decorated in specs called freckles. He had a little bit of acne around his forehead, but being still so young and all, it wasn't unruly. However; he was the type to pester without realizing how _bothersome_ he gets.

The man's left eye twitched in annoyance, and he stuck two fingers down his throat in a haste. He forced himself upon his gag reflex without a seconds thought and choked. There were sparks running along his arms as he felt the bile burning his throat. He retched and coughed it all up on the tiled-floor, wishing he had done it in the sinks or toilets. The sight wasn't a pretty one.

_Oh well, _he thought, wiping saliva and yellow mush from his lips.

"Oh my God, Vincent! " Scott's voice faded away, and then came back in quick hurried steps. There was more than him now. " I'm coming in! " Scott called, and opened the door with Emma following behind.

She was equipped with some disinfectant and other cleaning materials in her arms.

Vincent groped his stomach in agony, and though he didn't actually have to the look the part, he groanced. His eyes were sunken in his skull, and he lost a lot of fluid pulling that little stunt - his head was beginning to throb.

" I'll tell the boss you're sick! "

" You're a life saver, " Vincent smiled weakly.

Scott disappeared, leaving Emma behind.

" Sorry to trouble you, " he started and wobbled over the sink to wash his face. " I don't know what happened. I was feeling fine a few second ago. "

" Stress, probably, " she replied meekly. Her dyed ginger hair was tied back in a ponytail, and Emma's pearl earrings gleamed. " You've been working too hard, and everyday nonetheless. "

Vincent's face flushed in a warm hue of pink that spread quickly to his ears, and he tried not to laugh. " Thanks for worrying about me, Emma. " The man rolled up his sleeves and hung over the metallic sink in a pained moan. His stomach doing flips out of spite of his actions, he didn't have anything else to say to the woman who was forced to clean the mess he made. Talking to her will get him nowhere, and he'd rather talk to somebody who'd benefit him in someway. " It's... " But he tried for the sake of staying "in character"; " it's been a lot easier with Jeremy around. "

Emma wiped her brow with her forearm and looked up at him, smiling gently. " Well that's good. I haven't had the chance to actually talk to Jeremy. " She narrowed her eyes and took her eyes away from Vincent.

He was looking at her from the mirror, and _now_ he was intrigued. Emma always looked to have some sort of inner turmoil, and though curious, Vincent thought it'd be best to wait until she herself came to him seeking comfort.

She wasn't exactly different from any of the other coworkers here. Everyone hated their job and nobody was really as happy as they played themselves out to be.

Probably because of the mysterious missing child incident that still stalked the industry. It did leave a giant scar on potential customers and a dark veil over the newcomers who remained ignorant.

He grinned, burying his face into his arm.

_These idiots. _

" Why didn't you want to continue working as a nightwatchman? " Emma bravely stated. At least... Brave seemed the most appropriate. She still looked as upset as she always did, but maybe she was looking for something beneficial to her - as he always sought for.

" I was a little spooked. This place isn't the same at night. " His knuckles turned white from how hard he was clenching his fists. Nails digging through his skin and it stung badly. " There were lots of things that went _bump_ in the night. " He shook his head and laughed, " I wasn't really up for something like that. "

Emma finished up her cleaning and stationed herself at the sink beside Vincent, washing her hands in another dreadful silence.

She looked like she were contemplating something.

" How is your stomach feeling? "

Vincent grinded his teeth, and forced another smile, sweat leaking down his opened pores. She was changing the subject for some reason.

Did she know something?

_No, she couldn't. She's new. _

" It still hurts, but not as much. "

" I'm glad. Take care of yourself. I'm pretty sure Scott will cover for you, since you're going to be leaving early, right? " She flicked her wrists over the sink, whipping away stray water droplets, and took two paper towels from the dispenser - completely drying herself off - of this conversation too, it seemed.

" Emma, " Vincent spun around to catch the woman by her arm and he stared into her eyes. " You should smile a little more. "

Emma blushed and nodded, but said nothing more, carrying her supplies and leaving the man in the bathroom.

It didn't smell as bad as it did. It smelled clean. The strong fumes of bleach, burned his nose, and he sighed, getting out of the room as quickly as he could.

It was just as noisy as ever out in the open.

A small child tripped over Vincent's long legs as he exited, and the child apologized before running off to find his friends.

_Well educated. But sadly, not even __manners will save you from death. _He tried not to smile. _I've been feeling a little _sick _lately. _

Vincent was just about to disappear into the locker room when Toy Bonnie held the man's shoulder in a hard grip. The man peered over his shoulder and the animatronic's eyes were glowing a bright red as it was scanning Vincent's

_criminal base. _

" I love to stay and chat, Toy Bonnie, " he mused, easily pushing the robot from himself. " But I'm going home, so you don't have to worry about me messing up with anything here. "

Toy Bonnie didn't say anything. It wasn't in his script to say something "not child friendly"; but if he could - he definitely would.

" Bye! " He sang menacingly and left.

Toy Bonnie isn't allowed in the back room.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. C:**


End file.
